Chad Dylan Cooper's plan to win Sonny Monroe
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper has a plan to win the girl of his dreams, Sonny Monroe. What is that plan? Pretending to date Tawni hart to get Sonny jealous. Can these two pull it off, or will it backfire in their faces.
1. Chad's plan

**Hi ya'll, it's me! I'm writing another fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance**

**Dedication: To God, for without Him, I would not be here and I would not be able to write this. God is my everything.**

"We need to talk." Chad Dylan Cooper said. He had come into my dressing room, without even knocking. How rude is that? Everybody knows I need my Tawni time.

I sighed and turned to him,

"What is it, pooper?"

Chad sighed; I could tell he was upset over something. Wait a minute, was I caring? About Chad?

I must be going crazy.

"It's about Sonny," He said.

"What about her?" I asked. Of course I knew it was about him liking her. I mean it was so obvious, except maybe to her. Though, how could she not know.

Chad looked down, shyly. Wait, was he blushing. I took a closer look. Oh my goodness, he was so blushing.

"Well, I like her." He stated.

"Really?" I feigned surprised.

Chad glared at me evily.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Okay, well I knew that. It's bout time you admit it."

Chad glared at me once more, "Can you just stop interrupting me?" Talk about rude!

He took a deep breath and said,

"I don't think she likes me."

OH, could he be more stupid? I mean, come on, of course she likes you man! How can you not see it?

"Anyway," Chad continued, "I figured we get her attention."

"Wait, we?" I asked. Why we? Why not him.

"Yes we." Chad replied. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend.

Unfortunately, at that time I had just taken a sip of water and so, in surprise I spat it all out. All over Chad. You should have seen it too It was just so hilarious. Though, right now, Chad was giving me an evil look.

"Look, can you just pretend to be my girlfriend to get her jealous?" He asked.

What kind of plan was that, and how could I- Tawni Hart- do that to my- I mean Sonny. Okay, fine you caught me, Sonny Munroe was my best friend and how could I do something so horrible to her.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"A whole months worth of steak at the cafrietria." Chad replied.

Well, that was too good to pass up. I mean, come on, Tawni Hart needs her steak! Wait, I'm not sounding too much like Chad am I?

"Fine, you've got a deal." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake it. And, he did.

After we let go of each other's hands, we both wiped our hands off on our clothes.

And, then he left. Finally, some Tawni time. I turned back to the shining mirror and admired the beautiful blond in it. That blond, being me.


	2. The Kiss between enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters. Just the plot**

**Dedication to God for without HIM I wouldn't be able to write. To God be all the Glory!**

Tawni's point of view

I woke up the next day, and headed towards the mirror to look at my beautiful self. Gasp! My hair was a huge mess. I grabbed my bedazzled mirror and began to brush my hair.

Ugh! What have I gotten myself into? I wondered. Why did I have to agree to be Chad's fake girlfriend? I knew it was going to be a horrible experience. But, just then, a horrible, horrible, terrifying thought came to my mind. What if this was one of those stories where the couple fake dates but then falls in love. Egads! I can't fall in love with Chad Dylan Cooper! Especially since I knew Sonny liked him. I couldn't do that to Sonny! I know, I know Tawni cares? But I do. I mean Sonny is my best friend, I mean everything to her. I can't ruin that friendship by dating Chad Dylan Cooper! Yes, I know I was fake dating him, but this was for her own good. I think…

I shook myself out of my thoughts and put on a dazzling dress and a bedazzled jean jacket and then rushed out to my pink convertible. I drove over to Condor Studios.

I headed over to the comissionary, where I found Chad, and was now talking to him.

"What if this was like one of those stories where the people fake dating would fall in love?" I questioned to him. He grimaced,

"Ugh, that would be-just- ugh."

"I know!" I shivered, "Me, fall in love with you? I mean we did like each other when we were six but in our defense we were just six, right?"

"Right" He nodded in agreement.

I nodded, then turned to him.

"But, what if it is one of those times?" Tawni asked.

"Then we would just have to find out then won't we?" Chad replied.

"And, how do you suppose we do that?" I asked him. "You know, I once read that one way to find out if someone is right for you is the kiss."

"Then we kiss." Chad suggested.

I was so baffled by his reply that I turned to him and looked straight at him.

"We what?" I shrieked.

"We kiss," Chad repeated. "Just to find out if it would be right."

I shrugged. Seriously, what did I have to lose I had no intention on thinking that me and Chad would ever be right for each other, but also I wanted to make sure that we wouldn't fall in love with each other. It would just break Sonny's heart. Sigh, there I go caring again.

So, Chad leaned over, and I leaned forward and soon our lips touched. And let me tell you what it was like. It was like kissing my own brother. Not that I have a brother, but you know what I mean.

Sonny's Point of view

Today was going to be a great day! I just knew it. After all it's the day the Lord had made and I was going to rejoice in it.

I was so happy today that nothing would ruin it. So, I thought… I was actually looking forward to seeing Chad, because, well just between me and you, I actually like him. I know he's hollywoods bad boy and I'm sweet and innocent Sonny Monroe. But, as hard as I tried, and believe me I've tried not to like him, I just couldn't help it. Sigh. I entered the cafeteria. I was about to head towards the line to get some ick when I stopped dead in my tracks. For, I saw the most horrible thing. Was that Tawni kissing Chad?

**Hope you guys all liked it. Please let me know what you think. Review if you want please. I ask for constructive criticism, please thank you and God bless **


End file.
